


Мой король, моя любовь

by Katrinos



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кью - король, умный и могущественный. Джеймс его лучший рыцарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой король, моя любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My king, my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556380) by [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO). 



Никто никогда не ставил под сомнение причуды короля, хотя двор и слуги не могли их просто игнорировать. Однако, если они когда-либо и говорили об этом, то только шепотом. Кью был великодушным и мудрым монархом, уважаемый своими подданными, поэтому любые нелестные слова никогда не высказывались вслух слишком громко.

И самая большая из сплетен была о его покровительстве одному рыцарю. Седьмому рыцарю ордена Двойных нолей Девяти воинов — личной дивизии короля, которая была окутана тайной и вызвала небольшое негодование при её создании. Сэр Бонд, один из Девяти, слишком сильно выделялся своей неординарностью, но заслужил доверие короля.

Седьмой всегда сидел рядом с монархом во время пиров и был его самым доверенным советником, хотя никогда и не был официально назначен на эту должность.

Но больше всего шептались о посещениях сэром Бондом королевских комнат после наступления темноты.

Так случилось и в эту ночь. Бонд шел по коридору, без доспехов и оружия, одетый только в богатые одежды. В коридоре королевских спален он столкнулся с молодой служанкой. Она вздрогнула, заметив его, и покраснела, когда рыцарь улыбнулся ей с легким поклоном. Но тут же отпрянула, испугавшись его взгляда и поспешно убежала. Что ж... Король постоянно выговаривал ему за напуганных слуг.

Седьмой постучал в двери три раза и вошел в покои.

Кью сидел в кресле в углу комнаты, одетый в ночную рубашку, а его вьющиеся волосы, больше не обремененные короной, были растрепаны. В таком виде король казался моложе, чем был в действительности. Он был одним из тех монархов, которые начали править в очень молодом возрасте. Тем не менее, Кью заслужил любовь и уважение народа достаточно быстро. Вместе с голубой кровью он унаследовал умение управлять людьми, вводя их в заблуждение своей внешностью безобидного юноши. А огонь в его глазах заставлял людей подчиняться и придавал уверенности в собственные силы.

— Добрый вечер, Джеймс, — сказал король, глядя на на стоящего перед ним рыцаря.

— Добрый вечер, мой король, — ответил тот, сделав глубокий поклон.

Кью кивнул на стол рядом с ним.

— Налей мне вина.

Бонд взял золотой кубок и наполнил его сладким напитком, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд короля. Кью принял кубок из рук рыцаря, едва касаясь чужих пальцев, дразня.

— Я заметил, что вы наслаждались компанией одной из горничных сегодня, во время пира.

— Я не могу отрицать этого, мой король.

Кью пригубил вина.

— Намерены ли вы ухаживать за ней, сэр Бонд?

— Вы точно должны знать, что у меня нет таких намерений по отношению к женщинам.

Король удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

— На колени, — послышался приказ. Бонд опустился на колени, зная, что будет дальше. Рука монарха зарылась в короткие светлые волосы, и рыцарь не смог сдержать улыбки. Он знал, что он единственный, кто оказывался на коленях перед Кью в таком положении, как сегодня. Как и на всех прошлых встречах.

— Вы любите своего короля, сэр Джеймс?

— Вы знаете, что да, _мой_ король. Как никто другой в вашем королевстве.


End file.
